


Little Black Sandals

by soapybirb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapybirb/pseuds/soapybirb
Summary: After numerous panic attacks since the last two weeks, Steve brings Bucky to a beach in order to recollect himself.





	Little Black Sandals

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off the song Little Black Sandals by Sia
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this story :)

_God damn it._

 

Bucky thinks to himself while Steve is focused on the road, driving the two of them to a beach not too far from where they are at right now. Steve briefly turns to the right to glance at Bucky as he slows down in the traffic, watching him stare into the open ocean on the right side of the highway. As Steve turns his focus onto the road again, he hears Bucky inhale a substantial amount of air and exhale in a swoop.

"Ya know, we could have just stayed in the tower and do, like, whatever. You didn't have to do this." Bucky insisted. Steve took another glimpse at him and slightly frowned. He wanted to help and support him with all of his heart, but Bucky just wasn't buying it. "I'm doing this because I care for you. When you suffer, so does everyone else in the tower. Please just trust me on this one, I definitely think you'll like this." Steve convinced. "Fine, but only because I love you to bits," he replied back with a barely recognizable smirk on his face. Steve smiles back at the response.

Bucky just had another panic attack about three hours ago while they were both inside the Avenger's Tower along with the other Avengers. It happened sometime in the afternoon when half of the crew were on a mission somewhere in Europe while the other half stayed back at the tower, minding their own business in their free time. Bucky was in the training room practicing his fighting technique when he brushed his arm onto a table and accidentally knocked a shotgun that lied there onto the ground. A loud  _clack_  was made when the gun hit the floor. All of a sudden, Bucky's breathing became shallow and not too long after, he was on his knees, arms crossed on his chest as he hunched over, sobbing and gasping for air. Dark memories of Hydra flooded his mind and if it wasn't for Tony that caught him after he heard Bucky from the other room, he probably would have fainted not too long after his panic attack started. When Tony brought in Steve to witness the incident, Steve knew that he had to do something about this. This had happened several times from the last two weeks and he knew that this can't just keep going and going. He couldn't watch Bucky suffer like this anymore.

Steve and Bucky both arrive on the parking lot that leads them to a large beach on the east side. The atmosphere was cloudy but patches of blue and a bright gleam of light could still be made out of the sky. They both got out of the car, immediately taking a deep breath of the ocean air and letting it out slowly. Steve was wearing a navy blue collared button up that had tiny white polka dots all over the shirt and khaki shorts that went just above the knees. Bucky was wearing a forest green t-shirt that had a black breast pocket and wore black shorts above the knees as well. Both outfits were suitable for the weather at this moment. Steve opened the trunk of the car and got out a large beach bag with towels, an umbrella, and more necessities for the beach.

"Follow me. I'll show you where we can set up. You'll enjoy it." Steve assured. Judging on the look of Bucky's face, he seems to trust him more than when they were in the car.

Together, they walked on the sandy, grey concrete sidewalk and then the stairs leading down to where the beach is. Children's laughter, seagulls, and waves crashing filled their ears as they arrived at the bottom of the steps. They gazed at the beige land upon them, finding out there weren't too many people but enough to keep the beach from going quiet.

"Here we are, Bucky. How do you feel?" Steve asked him with a smile. Bucky pondered and stared at the beach for a few seconds, and responded with a bemused expression.

"... a lot cooler, that's for sure." Bucky responded. "The view's nice here."

Steve's smile grew larger as he heard that. "Let's go set up."

~~~

Bucky locked the umbrella into place and laid down on the towel next to Steve. They just had finished setting up their spot on the beach, several meters away from the swash zone. Both of them had changed into their swimming trunks and are now laying down on towels shirtless. Bucky's brown strands and Steve's gorgeous blond hair blew in the wind as both of them came up at the same time, now sitting on the towels.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Steve asked. "Hm.... well, what am I supposed to say when I never been to a goddamn beach before?" Bucky joked.

"We could go splash around in the water, or do you still want to stay here and enjoy this view?"

Bucky then quickly stood up and turned his head to Steve.

"...Are you just gonna sit your ass down there or what?" Bucky grins and suddenly Steve stood up along him.

"Hey, I'll race you to the deep end. Just don't go too far." Steve noted. As soon as Steve said, Bucky started to run towards the direction of the ocean. Steve follows behind Bucky as they laughed and giggled in glee.

Seeing Bucky laugh made the Captain happy. The only times that Bucky will laugh is when he's watching a movie and it mentions a dirty joke or as they like to call them today, dad jokes and when he's talking to another avenger about something funny. Even with all of the trauma that Bucky has had in his life, Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Bucky and Steve ran into the ocean until the water rose up to their mid-thighs. As soon as they saw waves, they started running back up again. When they were running up the beach, Bucky accidentally tripped and fell onto his knees and the waves tagged the bottom half of his body. Bucky stood up, his legs and knees sandy from the wet sand and grinned harshly.

"Ay Steve, how come you never said that the ocean could be a jackass sometimes?" Bucky jested.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure all of that is on you, B." Steve grinned back.

They repeated this many, many times. Running into the ocean and having the waves chase them as they got back on land until the both of them got exhausted from the running. The two men collapse on their knees and hands at the brim of the waves, giggling and facing each other.

"How was that, Buck?" Steve asked while catching his breath.

"Man, you never said that this was gonna be fun," Bucky replied breathlessly.

Steve chuckled. "Told you that you wouldn't regret it."

"Damn right you did. I love ya, Steve. You don't know how much I'm grateful to have you."

"Love you too Buck. I'm so lucky to have you here right by me."

Bucky and Steve hugged, still on their knees, while the horizon blushes a shade of lavender and azure with slivers of gold in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions for more stories in my inbox or the comments below!


End file.
